The Hardest Thing
by AllisonHope
Summary: Storm Fiorentini has seen what love did to her mother. And because of love her mother is now dead...what happens when she gets sent to CGL for doing something to protect her mother? FINISHED!
1. How It All Happened

Summary: Storm Fiorentini has seen what love did to her mother. And because of love her mother is now dead...what happens when she gets sent to CGL for doing something to protect her mother? What happens when her fear of love becomes a reality?  
  
'So it finally happened...' Storm thought to herself, 'That bastard of a father finally killed her'  
  
She wasn't surprised. No not at all. Storm new he would do something like this sooner or later. She just wished it would have happened later.  
  
You see, Storm's father didn't care for anybody but himself. He hated Storm because she was a problem child. Unlike her mother who was nice, sweet, and the most respected women in Chino, Storm was feared, hated, and treated like trash off of the streets.  
  
Storm loved her mother so much. And her mother loved her. Every time somebody treated Storm as if she were scum on the earth, her mother would help her through it. Though Storm was feared and mean, she always held a spot for her mother and only her mother in her heart. She never loved anybody but her.  
  
Storm sat in her cot at camp greenlake. She slept between X-ray and Magnet.  
  
She thought back to the day that 'it' happened...  
  
FlashBack  
  
Storm walked inside her house one day and saw her father in a drunken rage beating her mother.  
  
"Storm," her mother croaked, "Get out!" Storm looked at her father and saw anger flash through his eyes.  
  
"Tu bastardo"(you bastard) Storm screamed at him. She only spoke Italian when she was really pissed. (she's from Italy)  
  
"Andare lontano "(go away) he yelled back.  
  
"Dio arginato esso babbo, lasciare lei solo!"(God damnit dad, leave her alone) Storm screamed angrily as she took her switch blade from her pocket  
  
"Osare non lei Storm" (don't you dare Storm) he said as he threw her mother to the floor and started kicking her in her pregnant stomach.  
  
"Mamma" (mommy) Storm cried as she attacked her father. She sank the switch blade into his shoulder.  
  
"Yu cane" (you bitch) he yelled as he threw her off of him...  
  
She got back up and looked down at her mother, she was covered in blood and wasn't breathing.  
  
"You killed my mother! You killed my unborn sister...Sono andare uccidere tu anche" (I'm gonna kill you too)  
  
Camp Green Lake  
  
"Hey Storm what are you doing?" Zig Zag asked.  
  
"Just thinking about my mother." she replied. She had only been here a few days. The boys still didn't know why she was there.  
  
"Tell us about her." Twich said  
  
"Okay. She was beautiful. She has hazel eyes and blond hair. She was Italian just like me and my little brother. My father killed her. That's why I'm here. Because of him." She said softly.  
  
"What did you do?" Magnet asked  
  
"I killed him." The boys looked at her shocked. "I came home from school and he was there beating her. I couldn't take it anymore. I stabbed him in the shoulder and then he threw me down and, and then I- I killed him."  
  
UPDATE? SHOULD I? 


	2. It's a Stormy Life

The Hardest Thing  
  
"You killed him?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"I had to or he would have gotten me next." Storm whispered.  
  
"But couldn't you have done something besides that?" Zig Zag asked.  
  
"Like what?" Storm went on, "Call the cops? We didn't have money to pay for are phone bill. My dad made all the money and he bought liquor and beer with it." She stormed out of the tent leaving them with just that.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." X-Ray said.  
  
"Storm! Where are you." he yelled. He saw her sitting on the steps looking at the stars.  
  
"He didn't always hate me you know." she said kind of in a daze. "I remember for my 6th birthday. He rented out Chucky Cheese. It was a blast. Just him, my mom, my little brother, and me. Then afterwards, he took me to a petting zoo and I got to ride a horse. A few years later he changed." she felt a tear roll down her cheek and X-Ray wiped it away.  
  
"I came home from a friend's house one day when I was 10. He was drinking vodka straight out of the bottle. He heard me come in and turned around and grabbed my arm. He took his cigar and started burning me with it."  
  
She rolled her sleeve up to reveal burn marks in the shape of little circles all around her arm.  
  
"After that, I started to change, I joined in with the wrong crowd. By the time I was about 12, I made about 500 dollars a week selling drugs and selling my body." She looked at X-Ray with tears in her eyes. He just placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"When I was thirteen I was never home. I would be gone for days. When I would come back my dad would just take all his anger out on me. But one day, my dad and I were fighting and there was a knock at the door. It was my only true friend. I opened the door and Brandon was standing there. He looked at me with worry because my lip was bleeding and I had a black eye. That's when my dad screamed at me 'Get back here, I'm not finished with you yet you dirty whore.' I started crying and Brandon was scared. I begged him not to tell anybody about my dad, and he promised. Well, right now I kind of wished that he had broken his promise."  
  
"Storm, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." X-Ray said  
  
"Ya," Storm said, "so am I." and then she walked away.  
  
I'm so sorry that it is so short! thanks to all of the wonderful reviewers! Muah! I love you forever and ever and more! Your so Wonderful! hehe okay, I'll shut up now! REVIEW OR NO MORE COOKIES! 


	3. Nickname

Thanks again for the reviews...I dunno how this chappy will go...I guess we'll see...Starting now I shall put on some quotes from the actors...oh ya! Starting with Jake(Squid).  
  
"We hafta stay fifty feet away from the snake at all times, fifty feet! Live snake, live snake!" Audio Commentary from Holes  
  
Ok, on with da story....  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Did you really have to go through all of that?" X-Ray asked Storm a few minutes after the trumpet blared.  
  
"No, I was just trying to get you to feel sorry for me." Storm said sarcastically. She went to the 'Library' and grabbed a shovel.  
  
"Hey chica!" Magnet called, "You forgot your breakfast."  
  
She looked at the honey covered tortilla.  
  
"Umm. No thanks." She said as she walked away.  
  
"You gotta eat something girl," Armpit said, "or you'll get sick."  
  
"I already am sick." she mumbled as she followed X-Ray.  
  
______Diggin' Da First Hole________  
  
"How do you guys do this?" Storm asked as she jumped on the shovel and almost fell backwards.  
  
"First darlin' we put the shovel to the ground, step on it, take the dirt out, and repeat." Squid said. She stuck her tongue out at him and flipped(flicked? I dunno) him off. Finally after a few minutes of digging she was starting to get the hang of it.  
  
It was around noon when the lunch truck came. Her stomach finally reminded her that she hadn't eaten at all that day. Then she reminded her stomach that she hadn't eaten in a long time.  
  
"Time for lunch!" Mr. Sir barked. Storm looked around and saw that everyone was almost done with their hole. Except for her. She wasn't even half way yet. About five minutes past. X-Ray came over to her hole and sat on the edge of it.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" He asked  
  
"You guys are almost done with your holes. I'm not even close so I don't need something that will slow me down and be a distraction." Storm replied.  
  
"Eating isn't a distraction. It's a way of life." He said calmly.  
  
"To you maybe." she mumbled making sure he didn't here her.  
  
"Storm, I haven't seen you eat since you got here, baby what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Just because you haven't seen me eat doesn't mean I don't." she yelled. But he was right. She hadn't eaten since she got there. She hadn't eaten before that either. But she wouldn't let him know that.  
  
"Storm, I'm sorry I didn't think about that." He said as he walked away.  
  
She continued to dig. But after a while, she felt bad. She didn't like lying to him. He was the only one she could trust, and now she was lying to him. She let a silent tear roll down her cheek as she continued to dig. She had to tell him sooner or later.  
  
When she was done she looked at her hands. They were all blistery and disgusting.  
  
"Now how the hell am I gonna get outta here?" she asked herself as she leaned up against her hole.  
  
"That's where I come in." She heard some ones voice. She looked up and saw X-Ray staring down at her smiling with an outstretched hand. She grinned as he pulled her up.  
  
"Damn girl, you're light as a feather." He said  
  
"Yea right." she whispered as they walked back to camp.  
  
As she went into the tent she decided to take a nap. She took off her sweaty orange thing and changed into shorts and a muscle shirt that was a little longer that a sports bra. She fell back on her cot and was lying on her back. About five minutes past and she was suddenly sound asleep. X-Ray walked into the tent as she was sleeping.  
  
"Hey Storm do you know...." He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Night Storm"  
  
"Hey guys." X-Ray said as he walked into the wreck room, "We need a nick name for Storm."  
  
"How about Bitch." Squid said as he laughed. The other guys just looked at him as if he were crazy. "Sorry." he mumbled.  
  
"What about Sweets?" Zigzag suggested.  
  
"No, we need something exotic and hot. Like her." Twitch said. They looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Whoa. Twitch is a true Mack Daddy." Armpit said.  
  
"How about Mack Daddy?" Squid asked as everyone laughed at him.  
  
"Think of something sweet and sexy. And then we'll have Magnet turn it into Spanish." Twitch said.  
  
"Whaaa?"(Ok...this of from Crazy/Beautiful when Miguel Castro did that.) Magnet said.  
  
"Why don't we make it Italian?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"How will we know if it's right?" Squid asked.  
  
"Follow me. Storm should be awake by now." X-Ray said as they walked out of the wreck room and into the tent. Sure enough she was awake.  
  
"Hey Storm, how do you say um..." X-Ray started to think. "How do you say star in Italian?"  
  
"Um, I believe it is stella, why?" she asked as she eyes each one of them.  
  
"No reason, Stella." X-Ray said as all the boys walked out except or Zero. Storm sat there looking confused.  
  
"So you have a nickname." Zero said as he walked out...  
  
"I do...?"  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID! SORRY IT WAS KIND OF SHORT! I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME! THE NEXT ACTORS QUOTE IS GONNA BE MAGNET/EDDIE/MIGUEL! I HAVE THE PERFECT ONE! LUV YA ALL! THY COOKIEITH IS THY COMINGITH! ~CHICKIDEE CHICKIDEE IN MY SOUP~ 


	4. I'm Fine

OK! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! YA...I WAS SO SAD CUZ THERE ARE LIKE NO X-RAY FICS OUT THERE....WELL HERE IS THE ACTORS QUOTE...IT'S MIGUEL CASTRO...  
  
"What are you? Some kind of bad ass gangster?" Eddie/Miguel/Magnet (Crazy/Beautiful)  
  
___________________________________________________________________- About three months have past and now Stella, or Storm, had gotten very good at digging holes. She now finishes about 3 minutes after X-Ray.  
  
"Stella, get up girl!" Magnet called to her. It was 4:30 in the morning. That meant it was time to dig.  
  
"Damn it Magnet!" She yelled, "I'm up"  
  
She got up and changed in to her smelly jumpsuit. She could tell it was going to be a really hot day. (It came to her in a dream...no...j/p) she tied the sleeves around her waist and put on her white muscle shirt over her bikini top. She walked out and grabbed her shovel, making sure it wasn't X-Rays.  
  
"Stella!" She heard X-Ray call, "Hey where are you going?"  
  
"To dig."  
  
"But we don't gotta be out there for another 20 minutes. It's breakfast time, let's go." He said  
  
"I'm gonna go and get an early start on digging." She said as she was about to walk away. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Storm Fiorentini," he yelled, "When is this going to stop?"  
  
"What stop?" She yelled back, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know damn right about what I'm talking about! What do you think your mother would think if she saw you like this?" He screamed.  
  
"My mother has nothing to do with this. Don't you ever bring her up again." She screamed as she walked away to start digging.  
  
"Damn it." he whispered and walked back to the Mess Hall  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Stella had been digging for about 10 minutes when she heard voices. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boys coming.  
  
"Great." she muttered. Her hole was about a foot deep. "Four more to go." She looked at X-Ray. He looked so upset, yet so beautiful.  
  
'Oh no,' she thought, 'What's going on? I don't like the way my heart feels when I look at him.' She had to deny this feeling. Block out this emotion. 'The only time I felt something like this was with my mother. But this feeling is stronger. Oh God help me.'  
  
~___________Lunch______________~  
  
"Stella can I talk to you?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Um...Sure X." She said. They walked to the other side of the truck and made sure that no one followed them.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. He started calling her 'baby' when she first came to CGL.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied smiling.  
  
"No you're not. Storm, I know you haven't been eating. You gotta stop this girl. You're scaring me baby." He said with sorrow.  
  
"X, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, but I'm fine." she said and tried to walk away.  
  
"You're not fine Storm. Look at yourself. When you first got here, your orange suit fit perfectly. But now, you look like you and Armpit switched."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. He quickly got frustrated and pulled her muscle shirt up.  
  
"Look at that Storm and tell me nothings wrong." He yelled as he pointed to her stomach. It was hollow, her hip bones were sticking out, and you could count every rib.  
  
"Just leave me alone X-Ray. It's my body. I'm not a child. So stop treating me like one."  
  
"How have you made it through all of these months in the desert without eating and not pass out or die?"  
  
"I did eat X-Ray. Once a week. Every Monday! I would eat." She yelled and walked off to finish her hole.  
  
She was done with her hole around 1:30. Everyone but Zero was still digging.  
  
She walked into the tent and saw Zero sitting on his cot as if he were waiting for her.  
  
"I heard you and X-Ray." he said  
  
"What?"  
  
SORRY GUYS! IM GONNA LEAVE YOU HANGIN CUZ IM MEAN LIKE THAT! HAHA...I HAVE THE REST ALL THOUGHT UP, SOMEWHERE, HEHE WELL DID YOU LIKE THE CAST QUOTE FROM MIGUEL? AWW HE'S A POTTY MOUTH! HAHA TTYL! chickadee chickadee in my soup~ PS Sorry It's So Short (SISS) 


	5. The Hardest Thing

IMMMMMM BACKKKKKK! HEHE! WEEEEE! SUGER RUSH MAN! OKAY! I'M NOT 2 SURE WHAT DA CAST QUOTE WILL BE SO...I'LL FIGURE IT OUT SOONER OR LATER! OH! I GOT ONE!!!  
  
"I wanna see her in a cat women suit." Zero/ Khleo Thomas (Talking about Eartha Kitt)  
  
_______________________The Hardest Thing_____________________  
  
"You, you heard us?" Stella/Storm stuttered. Zero nodded his head  
  
"Why only Mondays?" He asked  
  
"Because my dad always worked on Mondays, it was the only day when he was sober. He was so nice and didn't say crap about me and I could just be myself. But he always drank on the other days. So Monday was the only day I could eat without being criticized, until I decided it wasn't worth it so I just stopped eating all together." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry. But you have to tell the warden Storm." Zero said.  
  
"I can't." She yelled.  
  
"Then I will." Zero said as he walked out of the tent.  
  
_________________________________________________________~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Zero banged on the warden's cabin.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" She asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Stella, I mean Storm." Zero stuttered.  
  
"You can talk." She laughed, "What about her?"  
  
"She's sick."  
  
"I'm sure it will pass. It's really hot today Zero, I'm sure she will be fine."  
  
"No!" Zero yelled, "She hasn't eaten and she going to die if she doesn't get help."  
  
"Oh my God." She said, "Where is she?"  
  
Zero ran out without answering her. The warden followed close behind.  
  
"Storm Fiorentini!" The warden yelled as she and Zero stormed into the tent, "Get into that mess room and eat now."  
  
Storm was lying on her cot. She was very pale and shivering.  
  
"I told you it was bad." Zero said as he looked at the shock in the warden's eyes.  
  
"Bring her to my cabin Hector." She said using his name. She must have been really scared.  
  
Zero picked her up. She was lifeless but still breathing a little bit. Zero walked out of the tent and ran into X-Ray and Squid.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" X-Ray asked panicked  
  
"I don't know, she won't stop shivering." Zero replied.  
  
X-Ray took her from Zero and held her.  
  
"Oh please baby, don't do this." He whispered as he carried her to the cabin.  
  
"X." Storm whispered, "It's so hot, but I feel so cold" (Hmmm wonder where that's from. hehe)  
  
"Shhh. You're going to be fine." He said.  
  
They walked into the cabin and got blasted by cold air which caused Storm to shiver more violently. They sat her down on a couch and covered her with blankets. She looked up and X-Ray and smiled. Her heart started to race.  
  
"We need to give her some space." The warden said. She was walking with a lady dressed in white.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm Sara Jenkins. I will have to ask everyone but Storm to leave."  
  
X-Ray looked at Storm with sad eyes.  
  
"So, Storm. When was the last time you ate?" Sara asked.  
  
"I don't remember." Storm replied.  
  
"Well darling, we are going to need you to eat some. Now I'm a doctor so we are going to have to hook you up to a machine that will feed you. Okay?"  
  
"But, I don't want to." Storm said.  
  
"If you don't then you will die Storm. You have to do this. You don't want to die do you?" Sara asked sternly.  
  
Storm turned away. Then X-Ray's face flashed through her head.  
  
"No. I don't want to die. Please help me." Storm said as her voice cracked.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie. I will." She said.  
  
_____________________________________________________~  
  
About two months passed and Storm stayed in the warden's cabin. She wasn't hooked up to that machine anymore because she was eating properly. She didn't eat the camp food but was aloud to eat some of the warden's food. She was now almost looking normal. She had to start digging tomorrow.  
  
She woke up on the couch to the sound of the horn. She had to dig. She walked out in her orange suit. She got in line for breakfast. When she was done eating she grabbed a shovel and headed out.  
  
"Welcome back Stella!" Squid said. She smiled at him and began to dig. She was digging for about five minutes when she heard X-Ray.  
  
"Stella baby." X-Ray said, "Missed ya." She turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Dido." She said as she continued to dig.  
  
The lunch truck finally came. She got her food and sat at the end of her hole and let her legs dangle down. Twitch came and sat next to her. He was like the brother she never had.  
  
"Hey Stella, can I talk to you?" She heard X-Ray ask.  
  
She smiled and got up and followed him behind the truck.  
  
"Storm. I need to tell you something." he started, "I really, really like you."  
  
"You what?" She asked.  
  
"Well, do you feel the same?" he asked.  
  
"No." She said looking at the ground. 'What am I saying? I know I love him. I'm just afraid. Love killed my mother and now I'm running from it.' She looked at him  
  
"Storm, look me in the eye and say that." he said.  
  
"No X-Ray." She said more sternly.  
  
"Damn it Storm I don't believe you." He said as he grabbed her, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't me."  
  
'This is it.' She thought, 'I have to lie'  
  
She looked up at him with tears and then looked in his eyes.  
  
~It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do~  
  
"No" She whispered.  
  
~To look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you~  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"Storm why are you lying to me?" He looked at her and had a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
~It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie~  
  
~To show no emotion, when you start to cry~  
  
She didn't want to hurt him like this, but she didn't want to end up like her mother. She quickly walked away to her hole.  
  
~It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do~  
  
~To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you~  
  
YAY~~~CHAPTER 5 FINISHED! WEEEE! I'M SORRY THAT STORM BROKE HIS HEART! BAD STORM BADDD STORM! WELL...NE WAYZ...DID YOU LIKE THIS ONE? CREDIT 2 98 DEGREES FOR THE SONG 'THE HARDEST THING'! LATERZ1 OH AND READ AND REVIEW~! Chickadee chickadee in my soup~ 


	6. One Day I'll Fly Away

HEY GUS I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'M HOLDING OFF ALL OF MY OTHER STORYS UNTIL THIS ONE IS FINITO~! WELL HERE IS THE CAST QUOTE FOR TODAY. OH AND THERE WILL BE SOME ITALIAN IN THIS CHAPTER ALSO...  
  
"Let's talk about the animals." Jake Smith. Holes Audio Commentary. ON WITH ZEE STORRA!  
  
________________________________________________________~  
  
X-Ray was feeling terrible. It felt like someone ripped out his heart and through it in a hole (hehe). Every one else was asleep except for him. He was about to lay down when he heard something.  
  
"Perché tu fare questo?" (Why you doing this?) He heard Stella mumble. She was asleep.  
  
"Stella?" He asked as he walked over to her cot.  
  
"Perché fare tu odio mí?" (Why do you hate me?) She said loudly.  
  
"Storm?! What's going on?" He asked as he gently took her hand.  
  
""Perché fare tu odio mama? Tutto lei fatto era amor tu." (Why do you hate mom? All she did was love you) she whispered softly,  
  
"Tutto lei fatto era amor tu"(All she did was love you) she repeated, "That's why I'm afraid."  
  
"Storm." X-Ray whispered as he shook her lightly, "Baby wake up."  
  
She woke up instantly at his voice. She was in a cold sweat.  
  
"Mio cuore..." (My heart...) she whispered, "È triste" (It's sad)  
  
She started to shake violently.  
  
"Come on Storm," X-Ray whispered, "Let's go to sleep." He picked her up and carried her to her cot. He put her down on the bed so she was lying on her side. He scooted in next to her and put her arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry X," she whispered as she turned around so she was facing him.  
  
"About what?" he asked acting as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Mio mama sempre voluto amor, ma lei marto. Amor uccisa lei X. Amor!" (My mama always wanted love, but she died. Love killed her X. Love!) She said crying.  
  
"Stella. Speak English." he said.  
  
She was in hysterics. "I don't want to love you." she whispered  
  
"Stella I promise nothing will happen to you." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't." she said as she pulled away from him, "Don't make promises you can't keep X-Ray."  
  
"What makes you think I can't keep it." he asked.  
  
"You know what your problem is?" she asked changing the subject, "You don't like to lose."  
  
"And you know what your problem is?" he asked, "You run away from love even when it's looking right in the face. You probably don't know one thing about love."  
  
"I know it kills!" she yelled, "It killed my mama! All she did was love! That's all she did X. And he killed her for no reason." She got up and walked outside into the cold.  
  
"You're scared." she heard someone say. She turned around and saw X-Ray standing in his boxers. (...~!~...)  
  
"I have a right to be." she whispered.  
  
"You do. But you shouldn't be." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'm going to bed..." She whispered.  
  
"I'll be right there." He said. He looked up at the stars. Stella...  
  
_______________________________________________________________~  
  
"Time to dig." Mr. Sir yelled. They all walked out together.  
  
They were digging for about two hours when Armpit says, "I'm bored, someone sing a song."  
  
"I got one." Squid said,  
  
~You got me lifted shifted higher than the ceiling~  
  
~And ohh wee it's the ultimate feeling~  
  
~You got me lifted feeling so gifted ~  
  
~Suga how you get so fly~ (there! ya happy Stacey?)  
  
"Wait, wait I got one!" Zigzag yelled.  
  
~I like the way you do that right thurr~  
  
~Swing your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr~  
  
~I like the way you do that right thurr~  
  
~Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me sturr~ (hehe this si the best song EVER!)  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy...  
  
~I got sunshine on a cloudy day~  
  
~When it's cold outside I got the month of May~ Everyone turned around and looked at Stella in awe!  
  
"What? That ain't me?" she said as she pointed behind her.  
  
"Zero?" they all yelled. He just smiled and continued to sing.  
  
_________________________________________________________________~  
  
~One day I'll fly away leave all this to yesterday~  
  
~What more could your love do for me~  
  
~When will love be through with me~  
  
~Why live life from dream to dream~  
  
~And dread the day when dreaming ends~  
  
Stella sang as she sat down on the steps looking at the stars. She felt someone some sit beside her. She turned around and saw X-Ray.  
  
She looked at him and started to cry.  
  
'I want to be with him so bad! Why am I doing this to myself?' she thought.  
  
"Baby don't cry." he whispered as he hugged her. She put her head on his bare shoulder.  
  
"X!" she cried, "I don't wanna lie anymore..."  
  
She looked up into his dark eyes and leaned in close. She pressed her cold lips to his warm ones. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear before returning it. She felt so safe in his arms. When they broke away he looked at her confused.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered to him before he moved in this time.  
  
~One day I'll fly away......~  
  
YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I HOPE YOU DID! BECAUSE I DID! HEHE! SHE LOVES HIM! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OKAY WELL REVIEW FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS...~Chickadee Chickadee in my soup~  
  
If u have any questions or comments e-mail me here~ TangledMind247@aol.com 


	7. Kerri

HEY GUYS! SRY IT TOOK SO LONG 2 UPDATE BUT MAH COMPUTER IS STUPID. WELL HERE IS DA NEXT CHAPPY AND DA CAST QUOTE/ ACTORS QUOTE THINGY. ENJOY~  
  
"From San Bernardino word up mah dawgs." Jake talking about Brendan Jefferson (X-Ray)  
  
_________________________________________________________~  
  
Stella woke up the one morning feeling awesome. She looked over and saw X sleeping with a smile on his face. She remembered two weeks ago when they first kissed and sighed. For some reason she felt that something was wrong. But it didn't have to do with X. She looked around and realized that it was sunny out.  
  
She walked outside and saw a few cop cars. She smiled to herself and ran back into the tent.  
  
"Yo get up." she screamed as loud as she could, "Get up! It's like not early. There's cops here! Something's going on."  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then as if on cue ran outside. They saw all the councilors, the warden, and Mr. Sir in the back of cop cars. They all walked over to the cops and asked them what was going on.  
  
"Well," one of the cops said, "There was a doctor here a few months ago. When she came back she reported everything that she saw. We did some research on this place and found out that all of these people are wanted criminals. So every one of you kids is going home."  
  
Everybody started jumping around and cheering. Everyone except for Stella.  
  
"What's wrong young lady?" One of the cops asked.  
  
"Well, I don't have a home." Stella said as she looked at him.  
  
"Well, we will find you a place." He said.  
  
"You're not sticking her in some foster home, D-Tent sticks together." She heard X-Ray say as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him on the cheek. She loved the way here golden tanned skin and his rough dark skin looked so good against each other.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Twitch asked. Stella thought of what it would be like without Twitch. She didn't like it. He was like a brother to her.  
  
"10 minutes." A cop said.  
  
Everybody ran back into the tent to celebrate and pack.  
  
'Where will I go?' Stella thought, 'What will happen? Will I ever see the guys again?'  
  
They stepped outside with their bags and jumped onto the bus.  
  
"Yo Zero." Armpit called, "Sing us a song."  
  
"What song?" Zero asked.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I got one! Sing that song from Lion King, the one that umm... Simba sings." Stella shouted  
  
"The king song?" Squid asked  
  
"Ya...I Just Can't Wait To Be King." She said. Every one looked at her strange, "What? I like that song."  
  
"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware." Zero sang. When he was finished with the song everyone was clapping (sry, I don't know all of the words.)  
  
"Who's next?" Armpit asked.  
  
"I've never heard Stella sing before." Zero laughed.  
  
"That's because I can't sing." She argued  
  
"Everybody can sing, some just suck." Zero said.  
  
"Ya like Britany Spears. For her it pretty much shows that you don't have to have talent to be famous, you just have to have the body." Twitched joked (sorry if u like her, I hate her so much she is so fake...but I wish I had her body, which is also fake...hehe lolz)  
  
"Pulling petals off a flower tryin' to get your way, keep pulling will it say's what you wanna say." X-Ray started. He knows that Stella loves that song and when ever she hears it she has to sing it.  
  
"X! That's not fair!" She yelled, "Whatever. Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, but he'd still be my baby. I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him. Instinctively I know what you're thinking."  
  
About an hour later they were done singing and were asleep. But Stella was still awake. She was leaning against X-Ray's chest thinking.  
  
'What if he turns out to be like my dad?' She thought. She looked outside and saw the sun rising.  
  
"It's beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"You're beautiful." She looked up and saw X-Ray watching it too. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you." She said  
  
"Love you too." He whispered. She smiled and fell asleep.  
  
~DREAM~  
  
"Mommy where's Kerri?" 6-year-old Storm asked her mother.  
  
Kerri was Storm's older sister she was fourteen.  
  
"I don't know sweetie." Her mother lied.  
  
Suddenly Storm was in a dark alley. She saw her sister walking away from her with a bag.  
  
"Kerri!?" Storm screamed. She ran and caught up to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"He isn't going to stop until were dead." Kerri said as she turned around to face Storm. Her face was red, swollen, and bruised. "Get out of that house Storm! He's going to kill you and mom."  
  
"What?" Storm asked a little frightened.  
  
"You're too young to understand now Storm. But promise me somehow you will get out of that house when you're older.  
  
"I promise." Storm said. She didn't understand but she always looked up to her sister and would do anything she said.  
  
~END DREAM~  
  
Storm woke up to the sun shining down on her. She quickly remembered the dream.  
  
"Kerri." she whispered.  
  
"Who's Kerri?" X-Ray asked  
  
Pictures of Kerri flooded back to her. She remembered the coloring books and puzzles that Kerri gave Storm for her birthday.  
  
"X. I have a sister." Storm whispered.  
  
OKAY THAT IS IT 4 CHAPTER 7! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHO KNOWS? WAIT...I DO...HEHEHE. WELL REVIEW 4 MORE CHAPTERS OR DIE! Chickadee chickadee in my soup~ 


	8. Reunited

IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO VERY LONG TO UPDATE PEOPLE! WELL... HERE IS THE CAST QUOTE (I'M RUNNIN' OUT HELPPPPP~) AND THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
"You know, they had to cut out most of this scene so you wouldn't get embarrassed." Max Kasch talking about Shia LeBouf.  
  
______________________________________________________~  
  
As the bus dropped everyone off at a police station Stella couldn't help but notice all of the family's that were there to pick up their son's. A few minutes past and almost everyone were gone. A police officer took her inside.  
  
"Do you have any family?" Officer Martin asked.  
  
She started to shake her head no then she stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"I think I have a sister." She said.  
  
"What's her name?" Officer Martin asked.  
  
"Kerri. Kerri Fiorentini."  
  
"We will do whatever we can to find her. In the mean time, you need a place to stay."  
  
"Where will I go?" Stella asked  
  
"We'll take you to the orphanage until we find your sister." Officer Martin replied.  
  
"But what if we can't find her? What if she's dead?" Stella asked panicked  
  
Officer Martin didn't answer her.  
  
That night Stella couldn't sleep. She needed X beside her. She didn't like the other girls that were in the orphanage. Most of them were jealous because she was probably leaving the next day.  
  
She woke up at about 7 o' clock in the morning and went down stairs to the front desk and saw Officer Martin waiting for her.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" She asked him anxiously.  
  
"Kerri Johanna Fiorentini lives in Manhattan, New York with her 3 kids Mia, Rockell, and Carolina. She has been divorced for 2 years."  
  
"Did you talk to her?" She asked him with a quiet voice.  
  
"No. We couldn't get a hold of her, but we're going to fly down there." He replied.  
  
Stella smiled to herself. She was going to see her sister again.  
  
The next day there were on a plane to Manhattan, New York. Stella couldn't stop thinking about Kerri. She had long black hair and blue eyes.  
  
When the plane landed she left the airport with Officer Martin. Everyone inside looked scared because she was with a cop. They called a taxi and continued their way to Kerri's house.  
  
"What if she doesn't like me?" Stella asked.  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
"Do I look okay?" She was wearing a pink plaid mini skirt and a white tank top and black converse stilettos.  
  
"You look fine." Officer Martin said. About thirty minutes passed and the taxi stopped in front of a little house. There was a women sitting outside with 3 little girls.  
  
"Did you call her in the airplane?" She asked Officer Martin. He just shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Go Storm." He said as he pushed her out of the taxi. Stella tucked her blond hair behind her ear as she walked up the steps. Kerri quickly stood up and told her kids to go inside.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kerri asked. She had to be about 24 or 25.  
  
Storm looked at her as her brown eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Kerri..." Storm whispered.  
  
~Hehe...sorry guys that's it for the day. sorry itz so short So...how much do u hate me now? I just saw a preview on the disney channel for a movie i think called, "Take it to the Mat." Ya well Khleo's in it. And he is also in a movie comin' out soon called Standing Tall. I think he play's a druggie in that movie...I dunno. Well review for more chapters K...TTYL...Chickadee chickadee in my soup~  
  
Email me if u have any questions or comments at TangledMind247@aol.com 


	9. Mother Kerri

HEY GUYS AND GALS. I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. AND NEW CAST QUOTE. OH. AND GO SEE THE MOVIE PETER PAN! JEREMY SUMPTER (PETER PAN) IS SOOOO FINE! SO GO SEE IT.  
  
"Please don't let it be archery." Khleo Thomas, Take It To The Mat.  
  
___________________________________________________________~  
  
"Kerri..." Stella whispered as she ran up the steps and pulled her sister into a hug that could kill.  
  
"Oh my God." Kerri said as she wrapped her arms around Stella, "Storm, where have you been. I've been looking everywhere for you. How's mom and Danny?"  
  
Stella looked at her and started to cry. She hadn't thought about Danny since she went to CGL.  
  
"Kerri...didn't they tell you?" Stella asked as she sat down.  
  
"Storm what happened." Kerri asked.  
  
"I couldn't stop him Kerri. I couldn't stop him. I was too late. I came home from school and there he was beating her. I couldn't take it. I started yelling and screaming at him. I even stabbed him in the shoulder." Stella cried softly.  
  
"It's okay Storm. Keep going." Officer Martin assured her as he sat down next to the girls.  
  
"He started kicking her in her stomach. Then he started kicking her in her head and she...she died. Along with the baby. They sent Danny to an orphanage." Stella whispered as tears fell down her cheek. 'Where's X?' she thought, 'I need X.'  
  
"I was sent to a place called Camp Green Lake." Storm said.  
  
"Wait. Isn't that a place for violent druggie like kids?" Kerri asked. Stella nodded her head.  
  
"After dad killed mom I made sure that he wouldn't forget what he did. I only wanted him to suffer. I didn't want to kill him." Stella sobbed in her hands.  
  
"Shh. It's okay Bellezza." Kerri said.  
  
"Bellezza?" Stella asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? Mom always called you that. It means 'beauty'." Kerri smiled. Stella nodded and continued her story.  
  
"Camp Green Lake was a correctional facility for boys. And well I met someone there. His name was Rex but everyone called him X-Ray."  
  
"Ohhh. How cute. What was his last name." Kerri asked  
  
"Jabari." Stella said. "It's African for strong and fearless."  
  
"Really?" Kerri asked. "Well, there is a woman I work with that has the last name of Jabari. And she had a daughter whose about 17. And she has a twin brother. And I was planning on having them over for dinner tonight anyways."  
  
"Mommy..." A little girl said as she came out of the house. She had to be about 6 years old. She had brown hair and dark eyes and the Italian skin that runs in the family.  
  
"Mia." Kerri said, "This is your Aunt Storm. Go get Rockell and Carolina please."  
  
Mia went inside and then returned with 2 other girls.  
  
"Storm this is Rockell. She's 7." Rockell had blond hair and green eyes along with a long scar that ran across her forehead.  
  
"And this is Carolina. She's only 4." A little girl with curly honey colored hair waved shyly at her.  
  
"And you just saw Mia. She's 6." Kerri smiled, "Girls, you remember the stories I told you about your grandma and grandpa? Well this is Storm. My sister. Your Aunt."  
  
"Kerri... why did you get divorced?" Stella asked as they all walked inside the little house.  
  
"Well, I thought he was the perfect guy for me so we got married and had Rockell, Mia, and Carolina. But then, things changed and well, it reminded me of mom and dad. He left me when I was pregnant with Carolina."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Stella asked as they sat down on a couch.  
  
"Ya. But he took mostly everything out on Rockell when I was at work. I came home and Rockell was lying on the floor and was covered in bruises and had a gash on her forehead. That night he found out I was pregnant with Carolina and I woke up the next day and he was gone." Kerri said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stella whispered.  
  
"Well...get ready for dinner. They'll be here soon." Kerri smiled.  
  
"Okay." Stella said as she ran to take a shower.  
  
OKAY GUYS IM SORRY ITZ SO SHORT. HELPZZZ! IM RUNNIN' OUT OF CAST QUOTES. REVIEW 4 MORE UPDATESS. ~Chickadee chickadee in my soup.~ 


	10. Clair, Tabby, and X

Hey guys im back! SOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update...here is the next chapter and cast quote...  
  
"You gotta watch out for rattle snakes, you gotta watch out for yeller spotted lizards and you gotta watch out for JASON!" Jake...  
  
_________________________________________________________~  
  
"Kerri." Storm yelled as she ran down stairs in a yellow towel. "I don't have any clothes."  
  
"Oh no! You're right." Kerri panicked as she looked at Storm in the towel and started to laugh.  
  
"Oh you think this is funny? There going to be here in like an hour and I have NO clothes." Storm said.  
  
"I might have some clothes you can borrow from when I was your age." Kerri managed to say before she fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"Really mature Kerri." Storm said sarcastically as she walked upstairs to her sister's room.  
  
"This is cute." She said as she pulled out a white peasant top shirt and light blue bell-bottoms. Once she put them on she studied herself in the mirror.  
  
"I can't wait to see X-Ray." she whispered.  
  
She heard a distant knock coming from downstairs.  
  
"Storm there here." She heard Kerri yell from downstairs.  
  
"I'll be right there." She yelled back as she headed down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and heard voices at the door.  
  
"Clair it's so nice to see you." She heard Kerri say.  
  
"It's great to see you too Kerri. You remember my daughter Tabitha don't you?" The lady named Clair asked.  
  
"Yes I do. But I don't believe I met him before." Kerri said. Storm's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Oh how silly of me. This is Rex, Tabitha's twin."  
  
"Hello Rex I'm Kerri."  
  
"Hello. You look very familiar." He said.  
  
Storm was in the kitchen when she saw Clair and Tabitha walk in.  
  
"Oh hello. I'm Storm, Kerri's sister." Storm said politely.  
  
"Hey girl. I'm Tabitha but you can call me Tabby." Tabby said.  
  
"And you can call me Stel." She never got the words out because she saw X- Ray walk in.  
  
"Stella?" He asked as he ran to her and put his arms around her tiny frame.  
  
"X-Ray. I missed you. I know it was only about a day but I missed you so much." Stella said as he held her.  
  
"What's going on here?" Clair asked.  
  
"Mom...you remember when I wrote to you about that girl I met at the Camp? Well...this is her." X-Ray said.  
  
"Hi I'm Storm or Stella. Which ever one you prefer." Stella said as Clair shook her hand.  
  
"Well now that we all know each other. Let's eat." Kerri said as they all walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Kerri it smells so good in here. What is it?" Clair asked.  
  
"Delizioso Pollo Parmesan." Kerri said. As everyone but Storm looked at her crazy she sighed.  
  
"Chicken Parmesan." She said. Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat.  
  
"So Stella, will you be going to school on Monday?" Tabby asked her.  
  
"Um...I guess I will be." Storm replied as she finished her food.  
  
"Yes you will. I believe you will be a sophomore. Rex and Tabitha are seniors." Kerri said.  
  
"Hey Kerri. Is it okay if I take her shopping tomorrow?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Sure sweety." Kerri said as she washed the dishes.  
  
When it was time to go Stella and X-Ray walked to the front porch. It was dark and cold. You couldn't see the stars like you could at camp because of all the city lights.  
  
"I'll see you on Monday okay baby." He said as he gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"Bye X." She said as he walked away.  
  
"I love you." she whispered softly.  
  
_________________________________________________________~  
  
"Aunt Storm wake up!" Mia screamed in her ear. "Tabby's here to take you shopping."  
  
"Already?" Storm screamed as she jumped up.  
  
"No." Rockell said as she entered the room. "We just wanted to get you up and help us make breakfast for mommy."  
  
"Okay." Storm said as she got dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and saw the two girls cracking eggs into a bowl.  
  
"Girls, I thought you said you needed my help..." Storm said as she sat down.  
  
"We do... were not alone to use the stove that's where you come in." Mia said as she smiled.  
  
"Oh okay." Storm said. When they were finished making and eating breakfast Kerri came down stairs.  
  
"What smells so good?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"We made you breakfast." Rockell said as she handed Kerri a plate filled with eggs, toast, and bacon.  
  
"Okay well. I'm gonna get ready. I'm going to Tabby's in about an hour." Storm said as she headed upstairs to take a shower.  
  
About 45 minutes past when Storm ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Kerri," she yelled, "What's Tabby's number?"  
  
"867-5309." Kerri yelled. (HAHAHA sorry! I needed a number and that's what popped into my head...)  
  
"Hi Tabby? Ya, it's Storm. I was wondering what size pants and shirt you wear because I have no clothes what so ever." Storm went on. "Size 5 in pants and small in shirts? Okay. Ya that's fine. Thanks see you in about 10. Bye."  
  
"Okay Kerri I'm ready. Can you take me there?" Storm asked.  
  
"Sure. Let me wake up Carolina and then we'll go." Kerri said.  
  
"Okay thanks." Storm said as she ran to get her shoes.  
  
OKAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MALL SCENE AND I PRETTY MUCH KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN THERE. WELL I HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER. LATER! Chickadee chickadee in my soup.~ 


	11. Oh Shoot Mall Time

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Well, I'm sick today so I'm going to type this chapter. Here's the cast quote.  
  
"Ya gotta be pimpin'" Khleo Thomas...  
  
_______________________________________________________~  
  
"Hey Tabby." Storm said as she entered Tabby's house.  
  
"Hey girl. I have clothes laid out for you upstairs. Come on." Tabby said as Storm followed her to her room. Once she stepped inside she saw a really short black skirt and a black spaghetti strap tank top lying on her bed.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Storm said once she put the outfit on.  
  
"Do you have those converse stilettos with you?" Tabby asked. Storm nodded and put them on.  
  
"Wow. That is definitely what you're going to wear at school this week. How do I look?" Tabby asked. She was wearing black low-rise jeans and a white top that stopped above her belly button where you could see a light blue jewel hanging from it and black Timberlands. (I love those shoes I have a pair!)  
  
"You look so cool" Storm said.  
  
"Then let's go. Oh by the way, Rex is going to be there with a few of his friends." Tabby said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Hey, where did you get those little scars?" Tabby asked as she looked down at Storms arms.  
  
"Oh well, my dad kinda, well, hated me." Storm said as she tried to laugh about it.  
  
"Really? Wow that's not cool. Is he in jail?" She asked.  
  
"No. He's in hell. He killed my mom and I sort of killed him." Storm said.  
  
"Oh." Tabby said as she continued to drive down the street.  
  
"Okay..." she started, "Random question time."  
  
"Huh?" Storm asked.  
  
"Where were you born?" Tabby asked  
  
"Italy." Storm said.  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"May 12." Storm said.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Tabby asked and giggled a little bit. "Wait, your only 14. Of course you are."  
  
Storm just looked at her and then looked down.  
  
"What? Oh my God. How old were you?" Tabby asked as she parked the car at the mall.  
  
"I was 12. It was when my dad spent all of the money on drugs and stuff. I needed to make some. So...you know..." Storm whispered as she got out of the car.  
  
"Okay well. We're gonna get you some clothes. My mom gave us her credit card." Tabby said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Hey Tabby, whose the newbie?" Storm heard someone say. She looked over and saw a Hispanic girl walk over with 2 guys.  
  
"Hey Rosie. This is Storm she just got out of that camp I told you about. You know the one my brother went to?" Tabby said.  
  
"Oh ya I remember. This is Dante and Leon. You'll probably be seeing them around school for a while. They failed senior year twice. I think there the only 19 year olds running around being late for every class." Rosie said to Storm. She was wearing a skimpy blue see through shirt and black torn jeans. "So...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh. We're shopping for some clothes because all of mine are in Chino." Storm said.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Rosie asked.  
  
"No. Not at all." Tabby said as they started to walk.  
  
"So Storm, what grade will you be in?" Dante asked.  
  
"I'm in 10th." Storm said as they walked into a store called 'Gadzooks'.  
  
"Storm, you're going to need a bathing suit because I'm having a pool party in about a month." Leon said as he grabbed her a blue and black bikini off the wall and showed her to the dressing rooms.  
  
A few minutes past and Storm came out.  
  
"Does it look okay?" She asked.  
  
"That it the cutest thing I have ever seen." Rosie said as everyone else agreed.  
  
"Okay. We'll get that and some other stuff from here." Tabby said.  
  
When they left the store Storm and Tabby had about 4 new outfits.  
  
"Hey Storm, ever thinking about getting your belly button pierced?" Rosie asked as they walked into a body piercing shop.  
  
"I want it done but Kerri would kill me. Besides, I'm not 18."  
  
"Ya but I'm 19." Dante said, "I could pass as your brother."  
  
"I don't think we'll need that Dante because Andy's working." Rosie said.  
  
"Hey Andy," Tabby called, "We need a belly button pierced."  
  
"Okay, step right up." He said as Storm sat in the chair.  
  
"What color do you want?" He asked Storm.  
  
"Uh... Pink." Storm said.  
  
_____________________________________________________~  
  
After they were done shopping they went to the food court to sit.  
  
"Oh my God! Look Eric! We have another Manhattan slut." They heard a guy yell as he looked at Storm.  
  
"Hey. You guys want to shut the hell up because that 'slut' you seem to be talking about is my God Damn girlfriend."  
  
OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 11! IM ON A ROLE WHOOO YA! BOOM BABY! Chickadee chickadee in my soup~ 


	12. Ring

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for my 'Wondertastic' story. Well...here's the cast quote. Oh and sorry it took so long. I was going to have this ready last week but this guy I knew killed himself ...Oh and to that PinkBaboon chick, this is my story so cry me a river and get over it stupida ragazza!  
  
"I would like to give a shout out to Brianna Lamar because I love her more than anything in the world." Max Kasch.  
  
____________________________________________________~  
  
"Hey Storm. I'm going to the store with Carolina. Rockell and Mia are with Clair and Tabby. I'll be back around noon. Okay?" Kerri asked.  
  
"Okay." Storm replied as she did her History paper. School had started and Storm pretty much stuck with Tabby's group. They were all nice to her but were mean to people that 'didn't belong'. Storm was also sure that they only felt sorry for her because of the life she used to live. Tabby had told them everything about Storm. Everything. She was almost done with her paper when she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Storm asked as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey baby, it's X. I was just calling to confirm our date tomorrow." He said  
  
"What? Oh ya sure." Storm said almost forgetting about it.  
  
"You okay?" He asked a little worried.  
  
"Ya I'm fine it's just that I'm really stressed. Tabby told a bunch of people at school about my past and I'm just a little worried that the wrong person will find out, you know?" She said, "I already know two people that hang out with her don't like me because we're together."  
  
"Who?" X asked.  
  
"Twins. Julie and Katelyn Brown I think are their names. Anyways, I don't think it's that big of a deal."  
  
"Well, okay, you be careful okay baby? I love you." X said.  
  
"Love you too." Storm said as she hung up. She wished she new what to do. Her and X-Ray haven't really been that friendly towards each other. Just last month he was defending her at the mall, and now it seems he didn't care what people thought about her.  
  
_________________________________________________________~  
  
"Finally." Storm said as she heard the bell ring meaning the weekend was here, and so was Leon's pool party. Tabby was going to come and pick Storm up at around noon and they were going to head to Leon's. Storm couldn't help but feel guilty as she thought of Leon. There was something about him that sparked her interest. As she was deep in thought she looked closely at X-Ray's class ring that was placed on her left ring finger.  
  
She looked out the window at around five till 12 and saw Tabby's car pull up.  
  
"Later Kerri. I'll be back around 11." Storm yelled as she ran outside.  
  
"Hey girl." Storm heard as she climbed into the back sat in the back with Rosie.  
  
"Hey Dante, why aren't you at the party yet?" Storm asked as she saw Dante in the front.  
  
"Oh I was uh...helping Tabby with her suit." He said.  
  
"Ya...you were helpin' her with something." Rosie mumbled as Storm giggled.  
  
"So uh... Tabby is Rex gonna be here tonight?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Ya, he's coming later." Tabby replied.  
  
"You guys realize that we're graduating soon?" Rosie said changing the subject.  
  
"Aw...what am I going to do with out you guys?" Storm asked.  
  
"It's okay Storm," Tabby said, "I'm pretty sure you'll have Dante and Leon to keep you company." Tabby said as she laughed.  
  
At the mention of Leon's name Storm looked at X-Ray's ring again.  
  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
Okay guys that's it for this chapter! Hehe...I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Chickadee chickadee in my soup~ 


	13. Spashin' Bashin'

* * *

Hey people I'm back with another chapter to my story. I'm going to warn you now. The story is almost over and you probably aren't going to like the ending. And sorry for taking another long time because another person from my school killed him self Thursday...  
  
"I'm gonna go crazy in a minute." Shia.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Storm," Rosie said as she got out of the car, "Let's go." They left the car and walked up the steps.  
  
"Hey everybody," Leon said as he opened the door, "I'm glad you could come. Everybody is inside and Tabby, Rex called, he said he was going to be a little late."  
  
"Okay." Tabby said as they walked through the house and went out to the pool. There weren't that many people in it but there were a lot of people tanning and sitting around.  
  
"No Dante no, please no. Ahhhhhh" Storm heard Tabby scream as she saw Dante throw here in the water. She and Rosie started to crack up laughing.  
  
"What you think that's funny?" Tabby asked as she swam over to them.  
  
"Yes, we do." Rosie chuckled.  
  
"Hey girls," Tabby grinned evilly, "Turn around." Storm and Rosie turned around and saw Dante and Leon behind them.  
  
"Oh shit." Rosie screamed as Dante picked her up and jumped in with her.  
  
"Uh-oh." said Storm as Leon picked her up and carried her to the diving board.  
  
"Rosie, Tabby, HELP!" She screamed as Leon threw her in the water.  
  
"Thanks guys! You didn't give us a chance to take our other stuff off!" Tabby said as the three of them got out and took of there shorts, shirts, and flip-flops.  
  
"We could have done that for you." Dante said as he winked at Tabby.  
  
"Oh no you didn't!" Tabby said as she jumped on Dante.  
  
"Shall we go tan?" Rosie asked Storm.  
  
"We shall." Storm said as they linked arms and walked off leaving Dante and Tabby fighting.  
------------------------  
"Hey! Now it's a party." Storm and Rosie heard Leon scream as they watched X-Ray walk down the steps.  
  
"Hey! Where's Storm?" He asked as he walked up to Leon.  
  
"Over there tanning with Rosie. There such girls!" Dante said as he and Tabby went back to fighting.  
  
"Hey Stella." X said as he picked her up and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Ciao bambino." (hello baby) she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She saw Julie and Katelyn out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh God." Storm whispered.  
  
"What is it?" X asked her. Storm nodded to the twins.  
  
"Hey Rex." Julie said as she walked over to them.  
  
"Hi Julie." He said when he was about to walk away.  
  
"I hope you have enough money, because I heard that she charges a lot." Katelyn said  
  
Storm looked around at everyone. They were either laughing or staring at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to them? You've been trying to break them up every since you found out about her life." Rosie said, "They're happy together.  
  
"Look at them, they come from to different places." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah, but they managed to meet and fall for each other." Tabby said  
  
"But one is a whore and the other is going to be something some day." Katelyn said.  
  
"I have to go." Storm whispered as she grabbed her clothes and ran out.  
  
"They don't belong together." Storm heard one of the girls say.  
  
'Maybe they're right.' Storm thought...  
  
OKAY GUYS! SORRY ITS SO SHORT!THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN IT WILL BE OVER! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. !!!! Chickadee chickadee in my soup! 


	14. Daddy Dearest

**Hey Guys! Guess what? there isn't going to be a cast quote...sorry!**  
  
"X. What are you doing?" Storm asked as she stepped outside of the apartment at about 11o'clock at night. Yesterday was the party, and Storm couldn't stop thinking about the twins.  
  
"Come with me." he whispered as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked down the block.  
  
"Central Park." he said.  
  
"But that's like 2 miles away." She laughed.  
  
"I know." he said as they stopped walking. "Taxi."  
  
"Oh..." she said as the yellow car stopped in front of them and climbed in.  
  
It was about a five minute ride before they got there. When the car stopped they got out and walked onto the grass.  
  
"Why did you bring me out here X?" She asked as he held her close to his chest. (sigh. if only...)  
  
_/Just close your eyes, each loving day/_  
  
"Because, I wanted to see all the beautiful Stella's, including the one next to me." He said as they looked at the stars.  
  
_/I know this feeling won't go away/_  
  
"I love you Storm." he whispered.  
  
_/Till the day my life is through/_  
  
"Promise?" she asked.  
  
_/This I promise you/_  
  
"I love you too." she whispered as she kissed him gently. At that moment, Storm realized that Leon could never love her like X-Ray does...  
  
_/This I promise you/_  
  
"Kerri?" Storm asked as she stepped inside the apartment at 9 in the morning. Last night she went back to X-Ray's house and fell asleep.  
  
"Kerri where are you?" Storm yelled as she went into the dining room and saw Kerri lying on the ground with a cut on her head.  
  
"Kerri? Kerri? What happened? Kerri please wake up." Storm cried as she shook Kerri. She wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Mommy?" Kerri turned around and saw Rockell. Mia, and Carolina standing together.  
  
"Rockell...did Kerri teach you how to dial 911?" Storm asked. Kerri nodded her head.  
  
"Then call them and tell them to get over here right now. Hurry!" Storm said as tears streamed down her face. "It's okay Kerri, we're here."  
  
"Mommy please wake up." Mia cried as she fell to her knee's and crawled over to Kerri.  
  
As Mia and Carolina tried to wake Kerri up Storm could here sirens coming closer and closer.  
  
**Hospital  
**  
"Storm Fiorentini?" A doctor said as he walked over to Storm.  
  
"Yes?" Storm asked as she stood up.  
  
"Kerri isn't doing so well. She mentioned a man she called him Mike Vitiello. Do you know anyone with that name?" He asked  
  
"No, I don't." Storm said.  
  
"I do." Storm heard a little voice say. She looked down and saw Rockell shaking.  
  
"Rockell. Who is it?" Storm asked as she bent down to be eye level with her.  
  
"It's daddy." Rockell said as she cried.  
  
**Hey guys...hope u liked! Chickadee chickadee in my soup!**


	15. People Hurt The Ones They Love

**Hey guys...here is chapter 15...hope u like....  
**  
_"It's daddy." Rockell said as she cried._  
  
"What?" Storm screamed, "I thought he went away."  
  
"He never left." Rockell said, "I always heard her crying at night. He never left her alone. He always called her and wrote her letters. He was always around."  
  
"Rockell, what are you talking about?" Storm asked.  
  
"He still lives in Manhattan." Rockell said, "I listened to one of there phone conversations before. He said that he wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted."  
  
"What's that?" Storm asked. Rockell slowly looked around and then back at Storm.  
  
"Mia." She said.  
  
"Stella." Storm heard someone yell. She turned around and Saw X and Tabby running through the door.  
  
"Oh my God." X whispered as he hugged Storm. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No. I wasn't there. I was with you." Storm said as she slowly stepped away from X-Ray's love and walked into Kerri's room.  
  
"Storm," Kerri whispered, "Where were you last night?"  
  
"I was with Rex. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything Kerri. I'm sorry." Storm cried.  
  
"It's okay. Storm, listen to me. I'm sorry for doing this to you. But we can't stay here." Kerri said  
  
"What do you mean?" Storm asked.  
  
"We have to leave Manhattan. We have to leave New York. We have to go back to the past. He won't find us there." Kerri whispered.  
  
"What about X-Ray? I love him Kerri. If I leave I'll be hurting him, and I can't do that." Storm raged, "I can't leave him."  
  
"People hurt the one's they love Storm," Kerri said, "That's how the world works."  
  
"Why?" Storm asked, "I can't go back there. It hurts too much! There's too many painful memories. Like mom and Danny. And _me_! What _I_ did to dad! What _he_ did to mom. I can't do it."  
  
"It's hard for me to Storm, but we're going to have to be strong and stick through it." Kerri yelled.  
  
"Why didn't you take me with you Kerri? It's my fault you're hurt. If you would have taken me with you none of this would have happened."  
  
"If I would have taken you with me Storm then you would never have met Rex and dad would be looking for us as we speak."  
  
"I would have never met Rex? That might have been a good thing Kerri!" Storm said as she fell to the ground  
  
"What?" Kerri whispered.  
  
"Because if I didn't meet him, then I wouldn't have to say good-bye." Storm sobbed.  
  
"Storm, please. If you don't do this, then your littlest niece might be gone by morning. Please." Kerri begged.  
  
Storm looked at Kerri and nodded, "Okay." she whispered as she walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Tabby," Storm said, "Have you seen X?"  
  
"Ya sweetie. He's over there." Tabby said as she pointed to him.  
  
"Thanks." Storm whispered as she walked over to X-Ray.  
  
"Hey X?"  
  
"Ya baby?" he asked  
  
"I need to talk to you." She whispered as she let a single tear fall.  
  
**I know! I'm mean! But I Promisa! The _LAST_ chapter will be up this week! Chickadee chickadee in my soup!**


	16. Per Sempre Vostro Mio Amore

**This is the last Chapter. I'm so sorry...I don't know if I should write a sequel...hmmm....**  
  
_"I need to talk to you." She whispered as she let a single tear fall._  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked...  
  
"Rex," She whispered, "Do you know how much I love you?"  
  
"What's going on Storm? Why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"I can't do this..." Storm whispered as she walked back into Kerri's room.  
  
"Kerri! I can't do it. I don't want to say good-bye." Storm cried as she slid down the wall.  
  
"Storm. Do you love him?" Kerri asked as she sat up in the bed.  
  
"Yes Kerri. I can't live without him." Storm sobbed, "I've never felt like this."  
  
"Like what?" Kerri asked.  
  
"I can't describe it." Storm whispered.  
  
"Try..."  
  
"It's like you're about to touch something really hot. And you know that it can scar for life, but you don't care." Storm whispered.  
  
"Storm, you're going to have to tell him. I'm sorry." Kerri said.  
  
"When are we going to leave?" Storm asked as she stood up.  
  
"I don't know. I'll ask the doctor. You go find Rex." Tabby said.  
  
Storm looked around and couldn't fine any sign of X-Ray.  
  
"Tabby, where did he go?" Storm asked as she walked towards Tabby.  
  
"He had to go to work but he will be back tonight." Tabby said, "What's going on Storm?" She asked.  
  
"Tabby," Storm started, "You can't tell X, I wanna tell him myself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I have to leave. Kerri is making me go back to Chino with her. I don't want to. I have everything here. You, Rosie, Leon, Dante, and Rex. I can't leave." Storm said.  
  
"Miss Fiorentini?" The doctor asked, "Your sister is going to be just fine. We are releasing her this afternoon. She'll just have to sign some papers and you all will be free to leave."  
  
"Thank you." Storm said.  
  
**Afternoon**  
  
"Kerri can you go any slower?" Storm asked as Kerri signed her names on the release form.  
  
"Yes. Shall I try?" Kerri asked.  
  
"NO!" Storm yelled, "Oh and by the way, the girls are with Clair."  
  
"Okay." Kerri said as she finished signing the papers and walked out the door.  
  
"So...when we get back. Just grab the things you need." Kerri said as she walked down the streets and into their apartment.  
  
"Ok." Storm said as she walked upstairs and packed some clothes. She knew that she wasn't going to get a chance to say good-bye to X-Ray. So she just decided to leave a letter explaining everything.  
  
"Storm are you ready?" Kerri asked as she walked upstairs and saw Storm staring at the window across the street to Rex's house. "The girls are waiting downstairs and the cab is on its way."  
  
"Kerri. Please. Can I have a few more minutes?"  
  
"Yes." Kerri said as she walked out the door.  
  
Storm sat there writing her letter to the only man she ever loved.  
  
"Storm the cab is here." Kerri yelled about 10 minutes later. Storm ran down the steps with the letter in her hand. She walked outside and looked at the city one last time before kissing the letter and taping it on the door.  
  
"I love you Rex." She whispered as she walked down the steps. She stepped in the cab and drove away from Manhattan New York.  
  
Storm looked out the back window and saw a 17 year old boy standing on the steps. Reading her letter.  
  
X-Ray  
  
_'Dear Rex,  
  
I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like this. Please bambino, I had to leave, I had to go. But I didn't want to. I tried so hard to tell you. But the words wouldn't leave my mouth. I just want you to know that no matter where I am and no matter how long it takes, I will find you again. I love you Rex Jabari! And I always will. Per sempre vostro mio amore_(forever yours my love)  
  
_Storm Fiorentini'_  
  
"No." He whispered, "Storm!" He yelled as he opened the door to Kerri'd apartment and saw the furniture and TV.  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
"Storm? Why did you play such a cruel trick on me?" He asked as he ran upstairs to her room. He opened her door and saw her bed, but that was it. The posters had been striped from her walls. Her pictures were gone and so were her clothes. He picked up a little teddy bear that he had given her and held it close.  
  
"Storm please," He whispered as he ran to the bathroom and found all of her hair products gone.  
  
"Stella." he whispered as he leaned against the wall, "Please, come back."  
  
He slowly slid down the wall embracing the teddy bear as he cried into it.  
  
He knew she was gone and that she was never coming back. He slowly got up and walked out the door with the bear and letter in hand.  
  
He turned around and looked at the house one last time.  
  
"Good-bye Stella." he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek, "I love you."  
  
**Well guys that was the last chapter! Sequel Chickadee chickadee in my soup Arrivaderci!**


	17. Author's Note

Ok...You guys have made your decisions...as did I...and my response is...The Sequel will be called **END OF THE ROAD**! Thank you for the ones who reviewed for **The Hardest Thing** and please read all of my other stories..thanx a bunch!  
  
Chickadee chickadee in my soup! 


End file.
